The Life of Ross and Rachel
by theonly2forme
Summary: Ross and Rachel 's life when there 22/23. Each chapter is like an mini episode. Don't hesitate to Review. Don't going to continue this. It was just for fun. Im gonna write my propa stories now.
1. Sweet and Short

Rachel is 22 and Ross is one year older, 23.

Disclamier: I dont own Ross and Rachel, like i would.

Rachel is a fun and young girl in her earlier twenties.(just wanted to say that for some of her behavier in futre sences.) Ross is likewise but Rachel is more. (if you get what i mean)

Rachel is unemployed and Ross works as a Proffesor at NYU and is still a Dr and has a Ph.D.

This hasnt got anything to do with the show expt that Rachel lives with monica and the 6 are still friends even though you dont seen them in this one or see them much over all.

This chapters gonna be short and sweet just how i like it. It may be a bit spread out but its easier for me to read.

Here i go...

Chapter 1

Ross and Rachel have come back from a date.

Ross and Rachel are kissing out side of Ross' apartment.

Ross: You wanna come in?

Rachel: Duh.

Ross holds Rachels hand with one hand and opens the door with the other hand.

They enter Ross' apartment and they lay on the couch making out.

About 20 minutes later.

Ross: its getting kinda late, do you just wanna stay here tonight?

Rachel: I aint gonna say no to that.

Ross and Rachel start making out again on the couch.

The next morning

Rachel is asleep in Ross' bed in her bra and under wear. Ross is coming out of the bathroom fully dressed in just a grey T and light blue jeans.

(ive just realised the letter T looks like a t-shirt look above ^ lol)

Rachel wakes up, her eyes slowly open.  
Ross: Morning Rach.

Rachel: Morning, what time is it?

Ross: It's 9:30am, I tend to get up early, sorry.

Rachel: It's fine ill get up now.

Ross: You sure?

Rachel: Yh, im sure.

Ross: Okay.

Rachel gets out of bed.

Rachel: Give me about 20 minutes and ill be ready.

Ross: Okay Dokie.

Ross waits laying down on the bed on his back.

Rachel walks into the bathroom with a bag of her stuff.

About 20 mins later Rachel comes out of the bathroom all dressed and washed.

(She is wearing a Peach thin long sleaved jumper thats a little big on her and the sleaves can just go past her wrist. And she is wearing little blue jeans, the same shade as Ross')

Ross is still on the bed, but now has his eyes closed.

Rachel sees that Ross is on the bed so she puts her bag on the floor and playfully jumps on top of Ross.

Rachel: Raaa!

Ross gets up, Rachel turns over so now Rachel is on Ross' knee.

Ross: Raaa to you to.

Rachel gets one of Ross' hand and playfully puts it up and down.

Rachel: I missed you.

Ross: Rachel, you went to the bathroom for 20 minutes.

Rachel: So, you didnt miss me?

Ross: No. I missed you.

Rachel puts her arms in front of her and goes to hug Ross and she does so. After about 5 seconds Rachel pulls back.

Rachel looks up at Ross.

Rachel: Wanna make out?

Ross: Yeah. Totally.

Rachel puts her arms around Ross' neck and pulls him towards her and they start making out.

Ross pulls Rachel on the bed so they are both on the bed making out. (this ^ happend once in a friends episode where rachel tells ross hes the best shes ever had, if you remember, it was pretty hot)

After a few minutes Ross and Rachel stop kissing and they both get up of the bed. It is now 10:15am.

Rachel stands up and wipes her jeans down, Ross does the same.

Ross looks at Rachel, in her beautiful blue crystal eyes.

Ross: You look absolutely gorgeous

Rachel: Shut up.

Ross: No, you shutup.

Rachel: You shut up or ill make you shut up.

Ross: Well, then make me.

Rachel: Okay, I will.

Ross: Bring it BITCH.

Rachel: Oww, ill bring it allright.

Rachel chases Ross around the bedroom for about 10 minutes, all playfully and cute.

Ross sits on the bed in a jump tired out and Rachel sits on top of him.

They just start laughing and giggling with each other, Ross has both his arms around Rachel and then lowers his head to give Rachel a small kiss not breaking his position.

_  
End of chapter 1.

Short and Sweet

The next chapter, will be short to be the one after wont be as short, promise :-)

Thanks for reading and feel free to review.


	2. Sweet and a Little Bit Shorter

_Chapter 2 _

Discalmier: I dont own anyone.

Ross and Rachel's reationship has now gotton more serious. They have been going out for 2 mounths.

Rachel has moved out of Monica's place and into Ross' place.

Ross and Rachel are walking in Central Park holding hands.

There just talking.

They came across a bench and Ross asks Rachel is she wants to sit down, she says yes, so they do so.

Ross: Rach, i just wanted to tell you that i've really enjoyed being with you and you make me the happiest guy ever, you are really beautifull and-

Rachel: Ross, i -

Ross: er er, you'll get your turn. As I was saying, you are so beautifull and i never want this to end, seriously. I know we've only been going on for like a few mounths. But I really really like you and i think i might be falling in love with you and i dont know if you feel the same way but i want to give you this.

Rachel has a few tears coming from her eyes and has a really big smile on her face and is waitng for what ross has got for her.

Ross puts his hand in his back pocket of his jeans and takes out a small box.

Ross: I want you to have this.

Ross takes a ring out of the box and shows it to Rachel.

RING INFO (incase any of you wanna now if you dont just skip this line) - The ring is real silver and has one heart shaped dimoned and the jewal is a crystal blue the same colour of Rachel's eyes, beutifull.

Rachel: Oh my Roos, Its gorgeus what is it?

Ross: Its an infinity ring.

Rachel: Whats one of those?

Ross: Its the ring you give to someone before you give them an engagement ring, you now like "its too soon to be enaganed but i wanna marry you some day so this is what this ring represents"

Rachel is speechless she has tears in her eyes and she is still looking at the ring in Ross' hand.

Ross: ...and thats kind of what im saying to you. So, rach you wanna marry be like whenever?

When Rachel finally yets the nerve to speak all she can do is grab the ring from ross dead fast and put it on her finger and say.

Rachel: FUCK YEAH!

Rachel grabbed Ross with all her might and gave him the most biggest, passionate kiss he's had for a while. (but it wasnt too bad, remember they were still sitting on a park bench)

When Ross finally broke the kiss all he could say is.

Ross: Great! Do you wanna go back to our place?

Rachel: Yeah, come on.

She says draging him by his hand down the park, with the ring son her finger.

*Its only early like 3pm*

Ross is in the living room, on the couch watching a documentary, Rachel is also in the living room on the couch, but she is not watching the documentary.  
She was snuggled up to Ross and was daydreaming and just watching Ross enjoy his documentary about, about, I don't know ask him your self.  
Rachel always loved that Ross was so geeky, she found it cute. It was one of the many things she loved about him.  
The apartment was filed with dinosaurs and follies and other science stuff, but Rachel didn't mind, acutely she liked them.  
Not to mention the dinosaur bedding Ross has on their bed, but Rachel still doesn't mind, she thinks its really cute.

The documenty was finished so Ross turned of the tv and turned to Rachel and asked her if she was hungry and she said yes kinda so they ordered Pizza (no achoives- remember)

- End of chapter 2.

This one is really short but i promise the next one will be longer. Rememeber, reviews wanted. Thanks for reading.


	3. A Little Bit Longer

_Chapter 3 _

Disclamier: Still dont own them, like i would anyway. Exept from the made up ones like Dr Phillis.  
I hope you understand what i mean sometimes, im not very smart.  
This is just for fun in the holidays cos im bored.  
I might but some authors note be aware witch is my words and what are the storys.  
Enjoy :-)  
This one is also called "New jobs, laptops and Door Knobs"

_  
It's been a week since Ross gave Rachel the Infinity Ring

~Its was a Monday, 3:30pm~

Rachel is sitting on the couch waiting for Ross to come back from his job at the University.  
Rachel couldn't believe that her boyfriend (furtre fiance) was a preffesor, a doctor and had a Ph.D And she was unemployed. (at this point Rachel had no job, but im not gonna go into that)  
She was so proud of Ross, with his big job, she was thinking about getting a job herself.

Ross opens the door to see Rachel sitting on the couch,

Ross: Hey Rachel, sweetie.

Rachel: Hi hunny.

Ross walks over to Rachel, bends down and gives her a kiss.  
He then sits down and Rachel puts her arm around him

Ross: So, whatcha been doing while i was at work.

Rachel: Waiting for you to come back.

Ross: All day?

Rachel: Pretty much.

Ross: K.

Rachel laughed a sweet, small laugh.

Rachel: So, how was your day at the University Dr. Geller?

Ross: It was good. How was your day?

Rachel: Well, i spent my day waiting for you, so it was horrible.

Ross: awww, baby come here.

Ross puts both his arms around Rachel and kisses her neck a few times, then her check and then finaly her enjoyed this, Ross knew this is how she liked it.

Rachel: Promise you'll never leave me again.

Ross: Rachel, i still have to go to work.

Rachel looks sad and Ross gives her a big hug from the side.

Rachel braked the hug and is all exited.

Rachel: I now! I can work with you in the University. I was thinking about getting a job.

Ross: Yh, that would be great! You could be my assitant, ive always wanted an assitant.

Rachel: Yh, and that way we would never be apart.

Ross: I'll talk to my boss tomorrow.

Rachel: K.

~There was slience for a short while.~

Ross: Do you want me to phone him now?

Rachel: Yeah, do it now.

~Small time glapse.~

Ross is on the phone on the couch and Rachel is next to him holding Ross' free hand.

Ross -on the phone-: Yh, thats great . I was thinking could I get an assistant?

Only Ross can hear what is saying on the other line.

~Time glampse to the next day~

_Ross' Office. _

(It was dinner time and then he had no classes the rest of the day, but he still had to be there)

Ross is on his laptop on his desk, typing.

Then we see Rachel, seductively leaning over his desk.

Rachel: Whatcha doing?

Ross: Im writing where the Nasutoceratops follis where found, for one of my classes. (thats a real dino i looked it up)

Rachel: Ok, hunny you know i have no idea what that means.

Rachel walks around Ross' desk and sits on his knee and then they kiss.

Ross: Rachel, sweetheart if your gonna be my assistant you've got to know this sorta stuff.

Rachel: Or i could just know this sorta stuff.

Rachel gave Ross a really big passonaite kiss.

Ross: Yh, that'll work to.

Rachel smilled and gave him another kiss.

Ross: Best assistant, ever!

Rachel smilled and hoped on his desk and they started making out, Ross got up out of his chair and moved it away. Because rachel was on his desk she was leaning on Ross' laptop and her butt started writing random stuff on the laptop.

Rachel realised this and then stopped.

Rachel: Opps, sorry.

Ross: It's ok.

Ross lifted Rachel from his desk pushed everything of his desk, encludding his laptop. Then he ran over to his office door and locked it.

While Ross was doing this Rachel just stood in the middle of the room, looking cute, giggling and playfully chewing the top bit of the baseball jacket she was wearing that she borrowed of Ross.

Ross walked over towards Rachel.

Ross: Now, where were we.

Rachel hoped back on the desk and her and Ross stared making out. They were really getting into it.

There was a knock at the door.

Ross broke the kiss.

Ross: Dam it!

Rachel started giggling again and chewing the top of her sleeve.

Ross: One minute!

lifted Rachel of his desk and started putting his stuff neatly back on his told Rachel to go sit at her desk. (Yes, Rachel had her own desk, it was in Ross' office about 10 feet from his desk.)

Rachel was pretting to be on her laptop, but realy the laptop wasn't even on.

Ross unlocked the door and opened it seeing his boss in from of him.

Ross: Good afternoon Dr. Phillis.

Dr.P: Hello Ross, i was just checking up on how the new asssistant was working out.

Ross: Ow really good, right Rach?

Rachel: Yh, amazing.

: Well, nice to hear. Thats all i wanted i know. Have a good day.

Ross: Thanks you to

.Dr. Phillis left, Ross closed the door as he did.

Rachel: That was close.

Rachel said as she got out of her desk and walked over to Ross at the door.

Ross: I know, gosh cant i make out with my assistant in peace.

Rachel laughed.

Rachel kissed Ross, making him lean on the door as she did so.

Ross quitely screamed in pain.

Ross: Knob.

Rachel: Your a Knob.

Ross: No, Door Knob.

Rachel laughed and put her head on Ross' cheast.

Rachel: Oww, sorry sweetie.

Ross: It's ok babe. Shall we move a bit this way? (indecaitng right).

Rachel: Yeah, okay.

Ross and Rachel moved away from the door know Ross is agaisnt the wall instead of the door.

They start to make out again.

Ross hears the door knob move and he breaks the kiss and pushes rachel away. Rachel ends up on the floor in the middle of the room.

Dr. Phillis enters again.

Dr.P: Sorry to interupt, but I just wanted to say that you two can take the rest of the day of.

Dr. Phillis now realises that Rachel is on the floor.

Dr.P: Rachel dear, why are you on the floor?

(Rachel still hasnt gotton up from the ground)

Rachel: Urr, i fell of my chair.

Dr.P: Okay.

Ross: Why, thankyou Dr and dont mind her.

Dr.P: My pleasure, ill see you both tommorow.

Roschel: Bye/See you.

Dr. Phillis leaves and shuts the door behinde him.

Ross walks over to Rachel, whos still on the floor and goes to pick her up.

Ross: I'm sooo sorry it was a releax.

Rachel is now on her feet.

Rachel: It's ok i kinda deserved for calling you a Knob.

Ross: No you dont, come here.

Ross hugs Rachel tight not wanting to let go. Rachel hugs Ross back again, not wanting to let go

Ross: I love you so much Rach.

Rachel: I love you more.

Ross: Not possible.

Rachel feels like her heart is gonna melt and hugs Ross tighter.

After about 5 mintues Rachel breaks the hug.

Rachel looks up at Ross.

Rachel: So what does an assistant normaly do? 'Cos i dont think what im doing is classed as being an assistant.

Ross: Well, its someone who does stuff for you,like takes your calls and go and gets stuff foryou.

Rachel: I like what i am doing better.

Ross just smiles and hugs her again and she acepts.

~~Scence fades out~~

End of Chapter 3.

More to come.

I told you this one is gonna be longer.

Again, please reveiw.


End file.
